1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to race track apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy race track apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct tokens about a continuous recessed path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibratory games of various types have been utilized in the prior art to direct play about a game path. Such a game is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,140 to Meyer, et al. wherein a continuous path houses vehicle tokens utilizing rearwardly directed tabs for imparting motion to the tokens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,743 to Benkoe, et al. sets forth a vibratory toy utilizing vibration to direct and impart orientation to various tokens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,534 to Beny, et al. sets forth a vehicle toy utilizing a continuous conveyor to direct vehicles upon the path of the race track structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continuous to be a need for a new and improved toy race track game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.